


Lessons

by mckayla (steveromanov)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Real Kiss, Kissing, also it's really short, divergence from canon in the original scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveromanov/pseuds/mckayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the CATWS scene where Nat and Steve are talking in Sam's guest bedroom. Natasha decides that the best way to pay Steve back for saving her life is by giving him some lessons on how to kiss. </p><p>Or, okay, <i>maybe</i> she just wants an excuse to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm popping these Steve/Nat fics out like there's no tomorrow, aren't I?
> 
> This is just a little short one-shot that popped into my head while I was supposed to be paying attention in Civics class this morning. Okay, so I was thinking about my OTP instead of focusing on school, alright? Don't act like you guys don't do it too, you little devils

“I owe you.”

She looked at him evenly, her still-damp hair barely grazing her bare shoulders, and waited for the humility that he was bound to convey as a response to come. As expected, Steve shook his head softly mere seconds later and gave her a small, humble smile.

“Nat—”

“I _owe_ you,” she interrupted; she was not going to stand for the frustrating, if not sweet, gentleman-like behavior that emanated off of Steve just as strongly as his intense body heat—at least, not today. He saved her life, and she was going to show her gratitude in one way or the other. “And I’m going to pay you back in lessons.”

The thoroughly confused look that marked his face almost made Natasha blush. Instead, she resisted the urge to smooth her thumb over the crease that had appeared between his eyebrows, and let out a small laugh.

“I don’t know who taught you how to kiss, Rogers, but that display back on the escalator was far from impressive.”

Steve frowned. He knew by the way she was smirking at him that she was only teasing, but he felt the need to defend himself nonetheless. “You caught me off guard! I was in the middle of a sentence, for crying out loud.”

Natasha chuckled. “Never mind that. Like I said, I’m going to give you lessons.”

Realization dawned on him and he immediately turned bright red, his tongue becoming twisted in his mouth as he stammered for words. “What? No, Nat, you don’t—I mean, it’s okay, don’t worry about—”

In a smooth motion, Natasha leaned forward and cupped Steve’s jaw with one of her hands as she pressed her lips softly to his own. His breath tickled her cheeks as he inhaled deeply through his nostrils, taken off-guard for the second time by her in less than forty-eight hours. Still, that didn’t stop him from kissing back, and he instinctively let his fingers rest on her knee.

When they parted, Natasha was just barely panting and she had a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised. She hummed. “I guess I did just catch you at a bad time, after all.” Steve didn’t need to look in the mirror to know that he was the color of a ripe tomato, and Natasha laughed good-naturedly before brushing her fingers along the stubble on his cheek and dropping her voice to barely above a whisper. “Relax, Steve.”

With that, she leaned forward and kissed him again, this time a little more intensely, and Steve didn’t hesitate to move his hands up from her knees to rest lightly on her hips. Natasha parted his legs with her own so that she could scoot closer, balling one fist in his shirt as he nipped at her bottom lip and smoothed the sting over with his tongue right after. Before she knew it, she was practically horizontal on the bed with Steve hovering over her, one of his hands twisted in her hair and exposing her neck as he mouthed at the skin there. So, maybe Steve didn’t really need lessons. _So_ , maybe Natasha couldn’t help herself when she let out a breathy moan as he nipped at her underjaw. All that really mattered was that she was fine with the concept of owing Steve anything as long as she got to repay him back like this every single time.

The both of them were too lost in the heat of the moment to detect the sounds of footsteps approaching the bedroom door, so by the time Sam pushed it open and poked his head inside, Steve and Natasha had barely managed to pull away and were still panting pretty heavily. They did catch the knowing look and half-smirk that Sam slid between them, however; though they were grateful when he didn’t mention anything about what he just walked in on and instead announced,

“I made breakfast, if you guys eat that sort of thing.”


End file.
